Stressful yet Beautiful
by candyapple123
Summary: Maria has one month to get an interview with famous Andy from Short Stack. This project will decide if she will pass her last year of school. And it all lays in the hands of one famous band member. But will other things also get in the way?
1. Ch1 Intro

_A/N enjoy._

_Oh and the disclaimer thing - I own everything, expect things that a real. Like places and short stack :)_

English. The worst subject EVER invented, and I'm guessing you don't need an explanation, I'm mean it's so obvious, one it's boring, two it's boring and three the teachers boring. Oh, and tell me what's the point in learning what a noun is?

Truthfully it's not that bad, the worst subject has to be maths, oh and science. Maths is just a pile of…Never mind. That's way off track. English is what I was talking about, and that's where it all started, a boring, old project. But that was just the beginning to a _stressful yet beautiful_ month, filled with nerves, courage, happiness, sadness and falling in love.

_A/N Well that was my first actual story on here, I did have one on there but it got deleted cause it was a JB fanfic, but now I have this _

_Hope you like it, and don't forget to review._


	2. Ch2 Just About Me

_**A/N Enjoy **_

Before I get started on last month I should tell you about me. I have long blond hair that goes a fair bit below my shoulders, my eyes are quite weird, when i'm mad they go dark brown or green, when i'm stressed or jealous a light green colour, and happy bright blue and the happier i am the brighter they are. I also have a perfect complexion. Wow, that's sounds so stuck up, ay? (But I'm not)

Anyway, I got to an all girls school, but the boys college is just across the road. By best mates are Hailey and Rosemary (But we call her Rose or Rosie). I met them when I moved to New South Wales in 2005 and we've been BFF's ever since. Hailey's the fashion queen and Rosie is the sane one, me well I'm the tomboy who just doesn't give a….

I have a big family, like actual, it's huge. There's my mum (Allison) My Dad (Thomas) then my there's the oldest which is, Ryan he's 26, but we never see him because he lives in Canada, mum was quite young when she had him, she was only 18. Back on track, next is the bitchy twins, Ashley and Meghan they're 24, and sadly they live just down the road.

Then there's Tyler he's 22 and lives two hours away, he's cool but I'm not that close to him. Next is Josef, me and him are the closet cause we're only two years apart. Then there's me, Maria Jane Austin, born in Melbourne moved to NSW when I was 11. Born on the 5 of May 1993 at 5.55pm. Weird right? I think that's why I love the number 5.

Oh I nearly forgot, the youngest in our family is Troy, he's a bit (actually a lot) of a computer freak, and also really lazy. He's 14

I think that's all you need to know, but I'll probably figure out I missed something out.

Anyway on with the story…..


	3. Ch3 Just the Beginning

_A./N. Ok, this chapters going to be a little long, most of them will be. Cause from now on, every chapter will be a whole day, so they'll be longer. Although sometimes i will miss the end of the day or the beginning, 'cause it won't be important._

_-If you don't like swearing don't read, although there's not that much, just now an again._

_Disclaimer thing. I do not and I repeat do not, own short stack, which I think should be obvious, ;)_

1st November.

_1__st__ November._

I wrote neatly in my overused English book, I looked back up at the teacher, he was on about something. What it was, I will never know.

I glanced at Hailey, who sat on the other side of the classroom, she was glaring at Tam Delavan, school, bitch. Their families were good friends, they always 'disliked' each other but something happened between Hailey and Tam on their last holiday, and now Hailey hates her with passion. But no one brings it up. She'll tell us in her own time.

I heard Mr Evans clear his throat and I quickly turned to the front, luckily he was just clearing his throat. I grabbed my pen and wrote what he had written on the board.

_Project, interview._

_I want you to get an interview with someone you truly admirer, if the person's famous, ring them up and talk to there assistant to get one. If they're normal people than go and as them. Either way, I want you to get enough information to make a small book, on the basics._

_You will need :_

_-Voice recorder_

_-Pen, Paper_

_-A good attitude_

_-A small diary like book, to present your information in._

_For extra marks, see if they can come in and tell the class a bit about them and what they do._

_Due - 31__st__ December. NO LATER!_

I frowned a little, if it was someone I truly admirer, then how the hell was I going to get Andy Clemmsen to have an interview with _me?_

I sat down on the bonnet of my car waiting for troy, it'd been ten minutes, and I was getting really impatient.

"Hey babe" Hailey said giving me a hug. And before you get the wrong idea, we are not 'going out' we're JUST friends. "You waiting for your annoying little brat brother" she said raising her perfectly plucked eyebrow. "Yep, and only I can call him that, you get to call him Troy" I smiled meanly. She pulled a sad face. "Fine, but I get dork, twerp and brat" I said shaking her hand. "Deal, and why don't you just go find him?" She asked. " 'cause knowing me I'd get lost in their huge maze of tall buildings and stuff" I shrugged. "You know where his last class is, just go there" she said. I sighed, giving in i walked over to the boys college.

I knew I'd get lost, in this stupid maze of buildings. "I've seen that building like ten times" I mumbled. I sighed and noticed they had a school notice board. I walked over hoping they had a map. They didn't. But something else caught my eye.

Boys college had four new music teachers working part time. Brad Coleman. Shaun Diviney. Bradie Webb. Andy Clemmsen. I felt a smile cover my face. He officially started tomorrow and had a concert tomorrow night. Somehow, I needed to talk to him.

Just as that thought crossed my mind, just like a movie he appeared with another guy who looked like a body guard. I couldn't breath, you probably think I'm an obsessed fan, but I'm not. I just like their music. A lot. And the fact that they're hot helps.

I smiled but it left as the body guard spoke. "Sorry no autographs today, he's very busy" he said. I rolled my eyes and followed. "I don't want his autograph" I already have about eleven. "I just need to talk to him, and I don't mind walking and talking" I said. "No media, he's busy" the guy said. "I'm not media, I'm just a girl, that needs to complete her homework task" I said. "Well, he's not good with maths so he can't help" he said. "Are you kidding? Maths? What the fuck? Who do you think I am? I just need to talk to him about his job, and btw it's English homework" I smiled. Andy went to say something, but he was sadly and rudely cut off. "No, now leave" the body guard said something under his breath sounding like 'I do not get paid enough'. I sighed, slowly stopping, "isn't it up to Andy what happens? He is _your _boss" I said, but they continued walking. I watched after them, and watched Andy take a glance back. "Asshole, body guard" I murmured.

But I _had_ to let that slip my mind, and set off through the maze of buildings trying to get out.


End file.
